Five Time Ianto Wore The Coat He so Loved
by BeeHawYeeHaw
Summary: Five Times Ianto Wore The Coat He So Loved REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED
1. When He Was Shivering

**1\. When He Was Shivering**

The first time Ianto wore Jack's famous RAF coat it was after he had an unceremonious dunk into the bay. The usual Tuesday night Rift action had started, spitting out a creature similar to the Kracken and drawing the team out in the chilly night. Jack had wanted to capture the thing and send it back home until it got cuddly.

Yes, the real-life Kracken was not looking to kill and destroy humans but pining for someone to hold. At first, it had swiped at Toshiko, latching onto her lithe ankle and hoisting her up into the air with a scream. Owen had gotten riled up, threatening to shoot, maim and turn it to calamari before the grand alien squid grew tired of Tosh's killer stiletto heels jabbing its tentacles.

Then, as unlucky as ever, Ianto had become the new target. A large, slimy limb wrapping itself crushingly around his body. He had been immobilised by the appendage and couldn't do anything except yell as he was dunked under the icy waves of Cardiff Bay. That had changed Jack's attitude completely and the monster was dealt with violently.

Jack's strong arms had pulled him from the choppy sea and this is where Ianto found himself now. Curled up on a wooden bench, pinstriped suit sodden and dripping. He was shivering heavily as Owen disappeared to grab the SUV and the rest of the team cleared up the area.

"I hope you don't intend to carry that out on me Ianto." He would have jumped if swimming back to land hadn't have taken the energy right out of him. He'd been caught mumbling sentences of threats and curses to no one in particular. The archivist looked up to see Jack. His smug, shit-eating grin faded as he took in the sight before him. Ianto expected he looked a lot like a drowned rat. "Here, let's get you out of that soaked jacket."

The water-logged item was tugged from his shaking body and dumped. The replaced by a heavy, woollen and significantly familiar coat. It smelt completely like Jack. Fifty-first-century pheromones were overpowering yet comforting. The warmth it carried enveloped Inato as he pulled the greatcoat closer. He was sure the water could just evaporate from him. Ianto let out a small, content groan and closed his eyes. '_Perfect_' he thought.

"You look amazing in my coat, but if you keep making those noises, I might have to rip you out of it."

Ianto smirked and just pulled the collar up around his neck.


	2. When He'd Lost Him

**2\. When He Lost Him**

The second time was a little less adventurous and a lot less happy. The team had just defeated Abaddon thanks to Jack's self-sacrificing nature. The world was saved yet Jack was gone. Was it really worth the trade? And who fault was it that the captain was gone but the teams.

His previous spell of resurrection had been a shock to them all however nobody knew if that was a one-off. So they'd regrettably set him out in the morgue, white knee-length shirt and body bag ready with Gwen watching over him like she thought she was his guardian angel.

He should be in there. He wanted to be in there. It made him mad, but Gwen had demanded to be with him. To be alone. The others had begrudgingly let her, leaving in mourning silence as the Welshwoman stroked her hand over Jack's hair. _It should be him_. Yet Ianto had let her. Feeling as though he didn't deserve the captain who the team had betrayed not too many moments beforehand...and he was too much of a coward to sit with Jack and face that his lover was gone. So instead Ianto followed his usual routine. Fixing up Jack's office, straightening out papers, collecting leftover coffee mugs. He'd held it all in until he saw the coat.

Hanging on the coat rack alone, Ianto had taken it down and held it to his face, crying quietly into the soft fabric. It smelt so strongly like Jack, Ianto would have thought he was still in the room. The tears had soaked into it, taken up into the garment's material. Ianto moved to slide his arms into it. It was still warm as if Jack had just taken it off. He held it around himself, squeezing his eyes shut as they started to tear up again. It was snug around him and Ianto tried to picture Jack holding him, pretend the man he loved wasn't gone and he was in his arms.

Ianto knew the procedures. He knew what they'd have to do once Gwen officially gave up. Only he couldn't bring himself to part with the item of clothing. Jack's files may get deleted, his life erased from Torchwood. But Ianto wouldn't let them take the coat. Not when it was the only thing to remind of the man he'd loved and lost in such a short space of time.

Ianto sobbed and tugged Jack's greatcoat harder around his body.


	3. When He Got Him Back

**3\. When he Got Him Back**

When Jack had come, all high and might as if the bastard had never left, Ianto was annoyed. Then bloody John Hart put them through a wild goose chase, hurting the team, Ianto had become mad. And to top it off, he couldn't go back to the hub for several hours and Jack had insisted on staying with him.

Ianto had played it off in the office.

_"All the better for having you back, sir."_

But then the man had asked him out on a date. That just made it all the harder to stay pissed. And the coat. The goddamn, sexy coat he'd missed. Jack had offered it to him on the way home and Ianto had felt his anger completely wash away against his will.

Like it always did, it smelt like his Captain. The scent he missed so much. The warmth he missed so much.

As the day rolled through Ianto found himself bundled up in the greatcoat despite the lack of low temperature, and holding back from curling into the body of the immortal sitting alongside him. It was a strenuous effort and the Ianto was losing, seeing as the Welshman was already wearing his coat again. It was almost irresistible.

Jack seemed to be dozing beside him, braces loose handing at his hips and figure splayed out on the plush sofa. Ianto didn't want to rouse him, but he needed answers.

"Jack?" The man raised his head, now suddenly wide awake. "Why are you here?" Jack studied him silently, eyes flickering around his face ever so slightly. There was no quick smirk or glint in his gaze.

"I spent too long away from where I belonged. I'm here because I'm home." He pushed up from his spot and shuffled closer to Ianto. "I left something I shouldn't have and now I've come back to you."

Ianto let Jack get even closer, a hand coming up to cup his head brushing the woollen collar. The coat was big, but sometimes Ianto wished it was larger. Wanting it to swallow him up in the dyed fibre, hide him from the world and just keep him safe within the clothing of Jack's. But he'd left and he'd wanted to hate the item, to hate Jack but he found that he just couldn't.

"You'll stay?"

For Ianto, Jack's disappearance hurt more than his death because the man always came back from The Reaper. He chose to leave with no goodbye, no warning. Yes, he'd chosen to die, to fall in the act of saving the world. But Ianto, unsure if he'd come back, knew it was exactly for that. To save Earth.

But running off to his Doctor? Selfishly Ianto questioned what good had it done. How had it helped anyone, helped the team, helped him? But along with those questions, Ianto knew the answers.

It had helped no one. Not even Jack. Gave him closure maybe? But no cure.

"Forever."

With that, Jack (and his coat) became Ianto's safe haven once again.


	4. When He Woke Up

**4\. When He Woke Up**

Ianto lay in Jack's arms, cooling down from his post-coital bliss. The bed was hot and sweaty, as were both men. Not that Ianto minded, he just really needed the bathroom. But he didn't want to go, Jack lightly dozing beside him. Ianto was content if not a little high on post-orgasm energy.

Unfortunately, he really needed to piss.

So he reluctantly escaped Jack's warm embrace and rolled from the small bed. Ianto fumbled about in the low light, reaching for anything to wear against the cold creeping up. His searching hands found the thick material of Jack's RAF greatcoat. It wasn't what he had in mind, but it would do. Ianto straightened himself back up and pulled the coat on.

Still as warm as ever. Ianto smiled to himself as it dropped over his naked body. Material soft against his skin. The quietly made his way to the bathroom, light blinding as he entered.

As he left Jack stepped into the light glowing from the ensuite. He was stark bollock naked and looking majestic in his light, highlighting each perfection. He had a slight haze in his eyes, sleep still clouding his mind obviously.

"Did I wake you? Sorry." The archivist spoke in a whisper while caught in the sight before him.

"No, just missed you." That made Ianto smile even more as Jack moved closer snaking his bare arms under the coat and around his waist. Ianto melted into his warmth, large fingers circling at the base of his spine. "Finding you standing there naked and in my coat is the biggest turn on ever…"

"It's nice and warm, smells just like you." Ianto pulled the captain flush against him while keeping the coat between them. He then slotted his freezing hands into the endless pockets.

The Welshman felt Jack's pearly white teeth nip at his earlobe, gentle but teeth tugging at the skin. His breath heating up Ianto's neck and bringing out goosebumps.

"I could make you warm much quicker." Jack murmured as his skilled hands began to lower, groping at his ass. The fogginess was now gone from his eyes with devious thoughts.o

Ianto bit back a moan and gave into his embrace. Jack's voice was husky from his brief nap and sent signals straight to Ianto's cock. He supposed a little warming up wouldn't hurt. So he caught the immortal's lips in his own, a silent answer to the man's offer. He was leered back to the bed, both stumbling over discarded clothes as teeth bit into skin and nails found themselves making bruises.

And if, in the morning, Jack's coat smelt of sex and Ianto, well nobody mentioned it.


	5. When He Dressed Up

**5\. When He Dressed Up**

Halloween time had come back around and the Rift decided that this year the team were allowed to celebrate. Well, Jack, Ianto, and Gwen. The other two choices to duck out of the party plans. Owen, unable to drink, eat, or have sex, saw it as less of a celebration and more like a mockery, while Tosh thought to keep the dead doctor company and watch the Rift monitors.

Jack had reluctantly agreed, making Owen promise to escort Tosh home to ensure she actually got a few winks of sleep.

Ianto had thought a deadman to be the pinnacle of Halloween costumes but the man in question had shot him down with a glare.

Thinking back to it Ianto almost regretted accepting the invitation from Gwen, with no costume to wear and higher standards than sporting a discounted, shop-bought outfit no matter how cheap it might be. Ianto had raided his wardrobe but he knew it was a lost cause, the only items hanging were a couple of suits, two pairs of jeans and a mix of button-downs and T-shirts. Nothing helpful.

That was until he'd turn to Jack's collection of outdated clothes down in the man's bunker. They'd be similar sizes Ianto guessed as a grin spread across his face.

Then as the day turns to night the three soon-to-be-party goers shed their work outfits and got ready. Gwen, along with Rhyd were the couple costume of a cowboy and milkmaid. Created with clear hand-me-downs and charity shop items. But it worked for them. Tosh complimented them while Owen gave a dramatic rye roll.

Jack was going as himself of course, with his vanity issues. RAF jumpsuit fitting tightly around all the right curves with his hair slicked down. Hat held in his hands. The attire had been completed with the coat until Ianto stole it for himself.

See, Ianto was going as Captain Jack Harkness, but from the modern era. Fit with Jack's white vest, blue crisp shirt and loose cotton trousers. Ianto had nicked his waistcoat and chain too. No such luck with the wriststrap, the man never seemed to take it off.

When he stepped into the hub, Jack froze.

"Oh god, not another one!" Moaned Owen and Yosh lightly slapped his arm. She smiled up at him.

"You look fine Ianto, very dashing."

Ianto felt his face go flush and he tugged the greatcoat around his front, fastening up the item. Fourth time wearing it and Ianto couldn't get enough. Hell, being in Jack's clothes made him feel confident and brave like the owner of said wears.

An arm wound around his waist and a cap plonked on his head. Jack's voice spoke in a low growl.

"Very dashing." And the immortal leaned in for a deep kiss, pushing the RAF hat askew on his head.

At that very moment, Ianto concluded he'd be stealing Jack's clothes more often.


End file.
